Awoken
by Mikasuka
Summary: After Sword Art Online Was completed, and everyone logged out Mikazuki was put into a coma. No one knew why or what would happen to him, or if he would ever even walk up. Three months after he wakes, Kirito goes to the hospital to see him only to find that he is gone. He can't be contacted either, Sinon and the others decide to just give up, but little do they know he was with them
1. He's awake

So I will try to write or should I say type this one better, but no guarantees. Anywhey, I hope you like it and if not tell me why. So… one last thing: I don't own SAO or any of its characters.

Enjoy! \\(^_^)/

It has been about a year since the SAO incident, and during that year things went crazy with Asuna being trapped in another game called ALO. But our heroic and some effeminate character saved her and that story ended there, but resulted in another man being arrested.

Now though, there is another game on the market called Gun Gale Online or GGO for short. It was late one night when Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Klein, Agil, Sinon, Leafa (a character from when Kirito was rescuing Asuna and she's Kirito's sister) and Lisbeth were sitting in an inn together enjoying some drinks, when Kirito brought up Mikazuki everyone looked down with a sad look. No one could go see him because it was too much for them to handle, it was like he was dead but he isn't.

"We have to go visit him sometime!" Kirito said firmly, "what if he is awake now?" Everyone just looked down, nobody wanted to talk about this, and obviously this didn't affect Leafa much.

"I… I just can't…" Sinon said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kirito looked around the room only to see everyone agreeing.

"I can't take this!" he said angrily, "I will go see him then!" he opened his menu to logout when his sister asked.

"Can I come?" she really wanted to meet this guy she has heard so many stories about from her brother. Apparently he was Kirito's best friend from SAO, and the coolest guy any one of them ever really knew. But was behind Kirito on getting girls, which is something that Kirito wished for.

Kirito just nodded as they both logged out, everyone else just looked at each other. "Well I guess I should get back to work too." Agil said as he logged out.

Lisbeth and Silica went to bed, and that left Klein and Asuna alone, which was really awkward. "Sorry about what happened with Mika…" Klein said hoping he could help her feel better.

"Kirito is right." She replied making Klein look up at her so fast that his long red hair held by the bandana flew back, "we really aren't being good friends or family to him; he has been in there alone for half a year now."

Klein looked back down, "maybe we should just go to sleep like everyone else, that might cool it a little bit." He said as they both said bye and logged out for the night.

Asuna just stared at her ceiling as her mom called out to her for dinner. As she walked down the stairs and into the dining room she thought about one thing, Mika. When she sat down her mom looked at her and asked her what's wrong and Asuna replied, "Do you know… anything about Mika?"

Her mom looked surprised, she couldn't understand why she was asking, I mean she knew about the coma, but still she never seemed to care before. "He woke up three months ago, although he can't remember much of anything he rented his own apartment, and he is preparing for college now."

"What do you mean he can barely remember anything!?" Asuna asked getting a little loud.

Her mom sighed, "He can only remember what he learned in school, like math, science, computers, and so on." Her mom almost couldn't stand all these questions, even though she wasn't his real mother she was still upset that he didn't remember her.

\\(^_^)/

As Asuna lay down on her bed her phone rang, checking who it was, she seen it was Kirito, "hey Kirito. What's up?" she said in a depressing tone.

"Mika left the hospital three months ago!" he yelled into the phone.

"I know," she said, "my mom just told me."

"Does she know where he is?" he asked excitedly.

"No, and she also said, he barely remembers anything, I doubt he would know who we were still."

Kirito got really upset at this, he couldn't believe after everything that happened this had to happen, but then he remembered what the doctor told him, "Hey Asuna, the doctor gave me a note to give Sinon form Mika though, and I really don't know if I should give it to her."

"WAIT!" Asuna said, "He remembers her but no one else!?"

"Apparently the doctor said he only remembers some things from SAO, I am guessing that was one of those things."

"Alright well we will see what happens tomorrow, does Sinon still play GGO a lot?"

"Yeah, she's on it like all the time."

"Tell her to keep an eye out."

"Alright I will, love you, see ya tomorrow." Kirito said as he hung up the phone.

Kirito or Kazuto now and his sister Suguha looked at the note. They both looked at each other and nodded as they opened the note they noticed it smelled beautiful, like a really expensive perfume. It read 'Heya Sinon, I'm really sorry to say this, but I don't remember anything about you except you're the best girlfriend ever. When you get this note I will be prepping for college here in the city, I am not leaving after all. Well I want to talk to you soon, so hey call me I just got this phone actually.' And he left his number.

Kirito pulled out his phone and called the number, but the line has been cancelled. Kirito just kicked the dirt in anger as he put his phone away, he couldn't believe himself.

\\(^_^)/

The next day everybody met up in Agil's café, the dicey café. They all sat on the couch as Kirito pulled the note out of his pocket and confessed to Sinon what he did.

"Sinon, when I went to the hospital yesterday I got a note from Mika to you." He started slowly, but even with that everybody was getting excited till they heard the rest of the story, "He left the hospital three months ago, and left it for you, but I'm sorry I read it!" he said bowing, she just looked at him with a face full of anger ready to just beat him up and make him even more sorry, but instead she just slapped him so hard it left a big red mark on his cheek.

"You jerk!" she yelled at him, "why would you do that!?"

"I'm sorry, but let me finish," she crossed her arms wondering what other personal information he found out, "I called the phone number he left in the note and it's been cancelled."

Everyone sighed they all knew this was too good to be true, even then he handed the note Sinon so she could read it.

\\(^_^)/

It was late afternoon; Mikazuki just got off from part-time job and was walking back. He worked as a counselor for those in need of his wonderful services. When he walked in the door of the place he was staying. He was staying at a friends house because his old apartment was taken back by the management during the time he was in SAO. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready to play GGO.

After playing for a while he was watching the TV or stream thing they have while they were interviewing XeXeed about strategies for becoming a pro, Mika never paid attention to any of that stuff, he was a naturally gifted gamer he didn't need to listen to some guy tell him how to play. In GGO Mika wore black pants, and a black t-shirt with a black vest over that, and over all of that he wore a blue hood that dropped below his knees. His hair was dyed dark blue, he was almost unrecognizable from his real life him and SAO him.

He just sat at the bar drinking, when he heard a gunshot so he turned around to see what it was about when he seen a man in a black torn robe that went over his head, he also had a skull mask and red eyes. Wondering where he shot, Mika saw the hole in the monitor meaning he shot the monitor. Mika turned around just brushing it off until he heard XeXeed sounding like he was dying, he turned around again to see him disconnect from the server. Now Mika was really suspicious of this guy. He couldn't really hear what he said except for something about his name being Death Gun.

Mika logged of immediately after that and called the guy that he had to talk to for a long time about SAO, Kikuoka Seijirou. After phoning him and telling him what happened.

\\(^_^)/

Almost a month later Kikuoka Seijirou and Kirito meet to talk about the situation in which another person has died since, Kikuoka Seijirou asks Kirito to log in and meet this guy. Which he does, and he as Sinon help him with the game since he know nothing about it.

"Thanks for helping me Sinon." He said as he walked up to her.

"You just log in? And why is your avatar a girl?" she asked.

"Don't ask me why… but Yeah, that guy gave me a pretty cool street bike to ride, so I am really not complaining, the only thing I don't like is I have to stay in the hospital the whole time."

"Enough jabbering let's go get you a gun," she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with her.

As they walked into the store that sold everything you need Kirito seen a man or Mika, but he didn't recognize him standing in the corner, the hood made Kirito suspicious. Sinon noticed he was staring over there and nudged him.

"I heard that you never want to look that guy in the eye." Sinon said whispering into his ear.

"Why not?"

"He has never been beaten before, but he is new, he hasn't played in one BOB yet."

"What's his name?"

"He goes by something like 'Katsu'."

Kirito looked at him a little more, but freaked out a bit when he seen one of his eyes pop out of the shadow looking right at him. Sinon and Kirito decided to go forward when Kirito seen the game untouchable he asked, "He Sinon what is that game?"

"Oh that one, no one has been able to pass it, but you need to get to the guy at the other end without getting hit, if you get to the other end and touch him then you get all they money from people trying."

Suddenly Katsu walked up behind them and said, "You two need some money?" that scared Sinon and Mika both.

"uhh no, I got money, but uhh thanks." Sinon said nervous as she always was around this guy which she has only been around once.

"How about you?" he asked as he looked over at Kirito.

Kirito wouldn't lie to this guy he's huge and he wouldn't want something to happen, "Uhhh… yeah… I uhhh… just started playing so that would be kind of you sir." He said putting on his best girl act.

Katsu just smiled as he walked over the untouchable game, "he couldn't," Sinon said. Everybody in the store gathered around to watch Katsu play. When it started he didn't move anything but his head and he dodged all of them. He kept running, you could see the determination in the way he was running, he wasn't afraid of anything. He dodged a whole barrage of bullets by sliding. Another barrage came towards him again he just jumped to the right dodging all of his bullets, or at least that is what Katsu thought, but then he seen him aim another one, as soon as he seen him aim towards his direction he just moved from left to right but seeing the laser come right for him he just lifted his arm and it went right past him. He touched the guy.

He walked over to Kirito and gave him the money and started to walk away until Kirito said, "Wait, I wanted to know your name at least."

He looked back and you could see his smile as he slipped of his hood showing his really messy some-what long hair. "I'm Katsu nice to meet you!" he shook Kirito's hand.

"Kirito nice to meet you." Katsu froze, did he just say Kirito. Kirito noticed his facial expression changed completely after he said his name.

"Ki-ri-to…" he looked down at him seeing a female avatar instead of the one from SAO or something similar at least. "We have meet somewhere before huh?"

"What?" Kirito said as he looked him top to bottom not recognizing him at all. Kirito would have asked him if he was a SAO survivor but they weren't really allowed to talk about that. "Well thanks for the money that meant a lot to me." He said as he waved and walked away.

Katsu put his hood back on and walked out to sign up for the BoB. "That guy…" Sinon said looking at where he was standing. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed neither anyone around them; this was something that was never done in the history of the game.

"Was it just me or did it seem like we've met him before…" Kirito said looking at Sinon who looked really confused about what happened.

"Yeah, I guess, but he was just… I don't know." She said really confused on the whole situation. She honestly had a hard time even thinking about what happened.

\\(^_^)/

What do ya think of my sequel to my first one, or it even could work as a whole story itself, but no not this time. Remember I really like criticism so reviews are always helpful.

Thanks for reading, I will update very soon \\(^_^)/


	2. Just Who Is Katsu?

As always hope you like it, and also you should read the light novel's if you haven't, there awesome.

I don't own SAO or any of its characters, and never will no matter how many times I ask.

Enjoy! \\(^_^)/

Sometime after Katsu ran into Kirito and Sinon at the shop he signed up for the BoB that was starting today. After he finished signing up he leaned up against the wall across from the machines where you signed up watching everyone that used them looking for Death Gun. Instead he sees Kirito and Sinon again, but this time signing up for the BoB, which didn't make him the happiest man ever considering he would have to confront them this time. He walks over by them to over hear what they could be talking about.

"So Sinon, do you know anything about that Katsu guy?" Kirito asked suspicious about whom he might be, "he didn't seem very sociable until we talked to him, but then he disappears again."

"No honestly I don't," she said sighing, "I researched everyone entering the BoB and only him and some guy named Sterbun or something like that I couldn't get any info on. It seems they both play in secrecy."

Katsu's eyes grow bigger when he hears Sterbun, if his info is secret then he might be the real Death Gun, he had to keep his eyes peeled now. But the real question is how he is killing people through the virtual world. He just shoots them then suddenly in real life somebody dies from their heart stopping, the amusphere doesn't connect to the heart in any way so how is that possible? He thought maybe by sending signals through the brain, but that isn't possible either. As he pondered all of this he got lost in thought and he only had a minute to get to the waiting area for his match.

After quickly running over to the waiting area he finds Sinon alone sitting at a little table, he decides it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. He walks over to her; she looks him top to bottom as he slips off his hood exposing his hair. He looked down at her and asked her, "You're an SAO survivor huh?"

She looked at him angrily and slapped him across his left cheek and said, "What is my personal business to you!?" he looked up and put his hood back up to hide his shame.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of my best friend from SAO…" he said quietly, she looked up at him surprised he would bring something like that up.

"Why? I mean where is she?" Sinon asks nervously not knowing what this guy would do to her.

"She's alive, but I have no way to contact her, and her parents don't live anywhere near the Tokyo area." He said looking up at the roof as a tear ran down his cheek because he knew she was right in front of him, but he also knew that right now would not be the best time to uncover his identity.

"I'm sorry I asked," Sinon said apologetically.

"No need, you brought back good memories," he said as he smiled which she could see, but she could also see his tear that just fell from his chin. As he walked away he waved and went towards where everyone else was. Kirito watched some of it but didn't come over because he didn't want to interrupt anything.

"What happened?" Kirito asked curiously, "did he say anything?"

"He asked if I was a SAO survivor, then he told me how his best friend looked like me from SAO and how he can't contact her anymore." Sinon said.

"Sounds familiar," Kirito said looking over at Sinon with a sly smile.

"Look Katsu is in a game now we should watch so we know his moves." Sinon said looking at the huge monitor.

\\(^_^)/

Katsu had his two MP7 live ammunition rifles under his cloak, they both had extended magazines and an increased fire rate, meaning that there was almost no way to dodge them. In SAO Kirito had a skill called dual wielding, and this is exactly what Mika had with his two SMGs.

The map that he was in was a forest like area with a temple in ruins in the center, and everywhere else was just trees and bushes. Katsu stood at the top of a large pillar sot that he was easily visible, he looked around for his enemy up there but the trees made it hard to see. After standing up there for about a minute a barrage of 50 caliber bullets started heading towards him, which he easily dodge by jumping off the pillar. His enemy couldn't see him anymore, he heard the bushes moving a little right next to him when suddenly hundreds of little 9mm bullets came out of the bushes, and he went prone hoping that he could avoid them but Katsu watched him go down so he knew exactly where he was laying. Katsu just aimed down a little and suddenly 60 bullets struck him like lightning and Katsu was declared winner for that match.

Back at the waiting area he seen people doing what they normally do when, but when he looked at the monitor he seen Kirito using a sword, deflecting the bullets and attacking _in a game like this_ Katsu thought to himself as Sinon walked right next to him and said, "What do ya think about my partner?"

Katsu looked at her and acted surprised and said, "Your lesbian!?" She slapped him again, _the second time in one day? Must be bad luck._ He thought to himself.

"That girl is actually a guy," she said looking at the monitor intensely, "oh and by the way, how do you use both your MP7s at once."

"It's the same as the unique skill from SAO, it's called Dual Wielding." He said as he put both his hands on his guns. Right after he finished speaking Sinon got transferred over to her match. When Katsu started to walk back towards the little café in the waiting area, a large black figure stood in front of him blocking his way, when he looked up he seen the skull mask with glowing red eyes.

"You seem close to that Sinon girl and her friend," he said, "do you have any info on them I will pay well."

Katsu didn't have much info on either of them, but he wanted to know what his intentions are, and why only them, "No sorry, I just met them, and wait aren't you that cool guy that shot the monitor when XeXeeD was on?"

"There is no hiding Mikazuki," he said with his robotic creepy voice, "get to the point!" When Katsu heard his real name he thought this guy must be a SAO survivor too, he might have met him in the past, but his memory is so fuzzy he can't remember. "Sorry nothing."

"I will ask this then, is that the real Kirito?" he asked with a more serious voice, but the creepy robotic thing he had going on was just weird to Katsu.

"I don't know…" Katsu said worried at what this guy might do, but then he moved his arm a little to the side exposing what some of his bandages covered, Katsu decided to look and he saw the Laughing Coffin emblem. Katsu was actually scared when he saw this, but now Death Gun walked right past him to go ask Kirito himself.

Katsu walked back to the spot where he talked to Sinon earlier and there was Kirito freaked out of his mind, he looked like his dog just died. Katsu walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder awakening him from his current state.

"You're an SAO survivor right?" Katsu said uncovering his hood showing his serious face, "Because I don't know if Death Gun just talked to you too, but you know he was a Laughing Coffin member."

"I know," Kirito said standing up to look at Katsu in the eye, "You are too right? Did you ever see someone like that in SAO?"

"No, I can barely remember anything from the real world or SAO, that's why I started over with my life." Kirito was shocked when he heard him say that, if felt weird.

"Start over?" Kirito says acting like he didn't understand.

"Because what happened I decided to restart my selfish life and live it for others." He said pulling his hood over his face again. He turned away from Kirito and said, "Remember the good old days, someone still calls you Ki-boy, you aren't forgotten. Don't let death gun get to you." He said as he was teleported to his next round. Kirito just stated at where he was standing.

 _Ki-boy. Wait! That means he must know Argo!?_ Kirito thought to himself as he sat back down, he just had a really confused look on his face. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Sinon sit down across from him.

"hello?" Sinon said waving a hand in Kirito's face to get his attention, "it's almost time for the Simi-finals, and looks like you will be up against Katsu in that round."

"Sinon…" he says to get her attention, she looks at him to see his confused face, "We met Katsu in SAO before, he is with Argo now too, and he said she still calls me Ki-boy. You don't think he's"

Sinon cut him off as she shook her head, "he's not, he would've said so earlier." After that he was transported over to his next match.

\\(^_^)/

The map was a city that looked like it was once a great place, but now it was destroyed from wars and continued fighting. Kirito looked for a spot that he might be able to ambush Katsu, but Katsu had already spotted him a while ago. After Kirito hid himself which he thought he hid himself pretty good, Katsu stood right behind him and said, "Come out with your hands up!" Kirito obeyed knowing he could turn him into swiss cheese in any minute.

"What is it Katsu?" Kirito asked bitterly, "why aren't you just going to shoot me up?"

Katsu laughed, he never seen someone so eager to have the round end, "I have my reasons, but honestly I want to know what you are even doing in this game?"

Kirito looked at him, his hood was off but he had dark shades on so he couldn't see into his eyes, "you must be onto me already?"

"Yeah, so what I thought was correct huh?" he said spitting on the ground next to himself, "you're after that Death Gun guy too." Kirito was surprised, he thought for a little while that this guy was Death Gun, but he finds out that this guy is after him.

"So what if I am? Honestly does that bother you?" Kirito said angrily.

"No. in fact I am happy, because I am not alone. It reminds me of the good old days."

Kirito rolled his eyes, "there you go saying good old days like as if you know me. Who are you?"

Katsu laughed, but then his face became serious, "I'm the one that you guys abandoned, the one you wouldn't care what happened to him."

Kirito was really lost now, what in the world is he talking about? Is he going to take revenge on him? Or what is he going to do, he was almost the same height as Agil and he wouldn't want to fight this guy with how muscular he is. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry; I don't hold it against you anymore." He said as he held both his MP7s up and aimed at Kirito, he stepped back a little and pulled the triggers on both, but as soon as he did Kirito countered them with his sword making Katsu jump back. While Katsu was in the air he fired, he had to think something up quick if he wanted to wipe him out. He jumped behind Kirito, but Kirito turned around and quickly ran after him with his sword attacking him as much as possible, but Katsu was too quick to hit.

Katsu jumped away into one of the buildings behind Kirito and opened fire knocking Kirito down; when he turned around to try and block the bullets he was too late as at least 80 9mm bullets hit him. Announcing Katsu as the winner.

After they both were transferred back Kirito seen Katsu with a bunch of girls all around him asking for his autograph, which made Kirito feel really weird, even more than he already did. When Katsu saw Kirito walking away getting ready to log out, Katsu ran up to him and said, "Good game, but I will tell you this right now if that ever happens to me again, your dead!" with that Katsu logged out.

\\(^_^)/

As of right now Mika was staying with Argo (supposedly that was her real name too) because his apartment was taken away when he was in his coma. He sat up on his bed and looked at the clock noticing that it was 6:15. "Hey Argo!" he shouted as he heard a yeah, "Wanna go get a bite to eat?" then she replied with a sure. Mika had just gotten into a college that isn't that big, but big enough to make his dream of helping people come true. He is trying to be a counselor for people with mental issues, he felt that would be the best way to help a lot of people now days, kids and adults alike.

He ended up going to the same college as Argo, so they became close and now their dating. Mika looked all over for Sinon before he did this, but because she never called him, or visited him in the hospital he thought she gave up on him. He had just gotten a license to ride a moped, which is what he and Argo used to go like everywhere.

"Where do you think we should go?" Mika said with a smile.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You know everything right? Aren't you the info broker?" he asked jokingly.

"Alright if that's how it is, let's go to that little café ran by the former SAO survivor. Dicey café or something like that."

"Alright, let's go!" he said as the little engine on the bike powered on, and they snapped on their helmets and Argo wrapper her arms around Mika. So while they were driving Mika asked, "So Argo, I forgot to ask but what are you going to do for a career?"

"I guess a journalist." She said thinking that would match her info broker style.

It was only about a ten minute ride from their house to the dicey café, after they took their helmets off they walked in, "Welco-" he was stopped himself when he seen Argo and then Mika right behind her.

"Yo Agil." Argo said as she and Mika sat down at the counter, "will take the burger thingy, and a large tea."

After Agil served them he asked Mika, "So how are you Mika?"

Mika looked at him and shrugged, "I guess it's good, nice shop you got here." He said looking around. When he wasn't paying any attention Argo slapped him on the back.

"You guess it's good?" she said acting disturbed.

"Well it's always good with you around." She smiled, and he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Agil just stood there wondering what was going on, how this happened and why them.

"So when did you wake up?" Agil asked Mika.

"About three months ago, and surprisingly you guys never got the note I left, so then I found out none of you came to visit me while I was in there. Well except for one person, and that's my precious Argo here." He said rubbing her head, as he took half the burger and put two straws in the water.

As they sat there they door opened, and Liz came marching in. She was going to meet everyone here in about thirty minutes but she seen a familiar face kissing another familiar face. It took a second, but then she realized it was Mika. She ran over and sat next to him, "Hey Mika, long time no see." She said with a smile.

"Heya Lis," he said as he looked over at her.

\\(^_^)/

They talked to Lis for a little longer then they left to go back home. When they got home they sat on the couch together, "you seemed happier to see Lis than anyone." Agil said wither her note pad out for some reason that Mika could not process.

"She's like a sister to me you could say, and even though they never really came to visit I forgive them, honestly." He replied, and he got an hmm-mhmm in return.

\\(^_^)/

Back at the café Lis and Agil told everyone what had happened. This left everyone silent.

"And he didn't ask for our contact info, or about any of us?" Sinon said angrily.

"Well he seemed somewhat bitter when I talked to him." Agil said, "But when Lis came in he seemed pretty happy."

"And wait you said he was here with Argo?" Kirito asked.

"Yeah apparently they have been dating for a while now." Lis said as everyone spit out whatever they were drinking.

"Are you serious!" Sinon yelled furiously, "he gave up on me!?"

"Actually he thought it the other way around," Agil said, "he said that when you never called him, but also never visited him that you didn't care anymore."

"The nerve!" Sinon said

"Calm down he's right you know," Kirito said, "but wait he's with Argo now, I think he's Katsu!"

"No way!" Sinon yelled, "wait that's how he knew so much about us."

"And why he mentioned Argo to me." Kirito thought out loud, now everything he told him in the game earlier made sense."

\\(^_^)/

My second chapter done in the same day as the first, AWESOME! But hey as always please comment, I really like to receive criticism, it helps a lot.

Hope you liked it! ( ^_^)/


	3. Uncovered identity

I know, I know, I usually update way more and faster than that BUT! I have been working on an original story and went on vacation to the mountain so I have been a bit busy. If you're interested in my original story it's a fantasy, romance, action/adventure, but anyway if you want to hear more PM me.

So this line comes again… I don't own SAO or any of its characters.

\\\\(^_^)/

"Ahh, it happened," Mika said as he rolled of his bed. "I wanted to have some really cool, explosive entrance ya know. Like, I don't know saving them on a quest or something." Argo just laughed at how he was acting, she really didn't know what to say to him, especially this early in the morning.

"It's summer brake now, I think you should have slept in." Argo said setting down a tea tray on Mika's lampstand, and sat down next to his bed. As he sat up and started to sip on his tea he looked around and tried to remember as much as he could about everything but instead he just got a really bad headache. Putting his hands on his head and groaning Argo asked, "Are you alright?" you could hear the concern in her voice, but he only nodded. "Anyway my parents wanted to talk to you later, it seems that they are going to be leaving out of town for a while, but they have some plans for us."

Mika looked at her confused, "Us?" he asked as he started to imagine what it could possibly be. Knowing Argo's father it was probably something more along the lines of fun, than interesting, and definitely not educational. Maybe it was a reservation at the hot springs, or at a expensive restaurant.

"Yeah it sounded like he had something important to tell us, but I didn't even think to ask him what it could have been," she started to scratch her head, "should I have?" she asked as she looked right at Mika in the eyes.

(^-^)/

A few hours later Mika and Argo went downstairs to eat with Argo's parents before they left on their trip. Mika noticed that the breakfast was more… exquisite than the usual. As his eyes grew wide Argo's mom smiled and said, "Is it too much for you to handle?" Mika looked up and waved both of his hands, then looked back down to the plates before him, it just looked so fitting in their dining room. The tatami mats, paper walls, and paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling not to mention how Argo's mom always kept the place as clean as ever.

Argo looked at her mom and asked, "What is all the food for? I mean there is only four of us and not only that but the food looks more… appealing than usual." Her mom just giggled and smiled as she looked over the man that was sitting right next to her. Argo's dad smiled as he looked over to Mika, Mika couldn't do anything but look at him with a confused face and look in his eyes. His countenance knocked the once smiling father off a little, but he quickly regained his thoughts.

"Well you see…" he said as he found out he was at a loss for words, he wasn't really a plan ahead type guy, but he was smarter than you would think. "Mika, I uh… just wanted to say thank you." Mika just looked at him more confused than ever, he had no idea what he could possibly be thanking him for now, especially when he was the one staying in the room without paying anything. "Me and my wife are going to be leaving the town for a while, probably three or more months; depends on how long the job takes. Anyway during that time I leave my daughter in your care, I pray that you take good care of her." Mika looked up at him with a smile and gave him a thumb up.

"You can count on me!" he said with a grin which made Argo want to say something to kinda release the tension that had been built up, but she started to think that it may not be a good idea. "But what's with all the food here, and the beauty." He said as he scanned the table.

"It's a celebration!" Argo's dad said.

"For what?"

"Me getting a huge promotion, and my tiny daughter growing up!" he said as Argo blushed from the embarrassment that her father was giving her in front of Mika.

(^-^)/

After Argo's parents left Argo and Mika logged onto GGO only to find that Mika's mailbox was full of messages from Kirito and Sinon. "Hey Katsu, before the final round we are supposed to pick our duo from the people that passed yesterday, so meet me at the café outside the town hall." That's what it said at least.

After arriving Katsu and Argo sat down at the table in the back corner, which was really dark with only a candle lighting it up. Argo's avatar looked the same as the one from SAO, she had the whiskers, medium length blond hair (which she had in real life), and a brown hood to cover her face a little. As they sat there quietly they heard the entance to the store open up and the room got bright form the outdoor light. Suddenly you could see all the old barrels that you sat on, and the old, cheap, rust, tables that you were supposed to eat on, but Katsu won't let any of his food even sit on the table.

"Heya, Katsu!" Kirito said as he walked in and waved at Katsu, Katsu just smiled in return but then went back to talking to Argo. Not too long after Kirito and Sinon got their food and sat across from Katsu and Argo.

After they sat down Argo leaned over to whisper in Katsu's ear, "IS that the REAL Kirito?" Katsu chuckled quietly when she asked that, it looked kind of like him except for the fact it was a female avatar. Argo studied him top to bottom, but she didn't recognize this player from anywhere she seen. She quickly pulled out her note book as she waited for Katsu's reply.

"Yeah," he whispered into her ear, "I almost for sure that's him, the way he fights is too similar and-"

He was interrupted by Sinon, "What are you two whispering about?" they both just looked at her seeing her upset countenance, which made them nervous, they both remember how she got when her eyes were full of malice like that. "You can talk to us about it right?" she said as she looked away from Katsu.

"uhh… yeah I'm sorry I really didn't mean-" Katsu started to say but was interrupted again, but by Kirito this time.

"Argo is that you?" Kirito said trying to change the atmosphere and the subject. He really didn't want Sinon to burst now of all times, this was the time where they would determine who Katsu was once and for all. He couldn't have this moment ruined. "So are you still an info broker?"

"Yeah sort of," she answered. "But info isn't as important in a game where your life isn't on the line." She clung to Katsu's arm, making him look down at her with a small blush growing on his face. "If it wasn't foe this gentleman here I would have no money ever to be honest." Her grin kept growing the more she seen her boyfriend's face.

"Uhh yeah, I'm uhh… regular customer… or client." He said embarrassed that she was still holding onto his arm, he couldn't believe her acting this way in front of Kirito.

"sure you are," she said sarcastically as she went in for a kiss, in this situation Katsu didn't know what to do. He didn't really want to do it but her face was unbearable every other time he refused so he gradually came closer and they kissed right in front of Kirito. Kirito was honestly surprised he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Argo of all people with a boyfriend? And Sinon just grew suspicious as she looked at Katsu recognizing him as Mika more and more.

"When did this happen?" Kirito asked curiously, "I didn't know you had that kind of way of getting information from people." Kirito joked.

"It works," she said with a smile getting her a light hit on the head from Katsu.

"so that's what you want…" he pretended to start crying which got him a sorry and a hug from Argo which was laughing and he slowly joined in.

"So I have been waiting to ask you," Sinon started, "are you Mikazuki?" this got everyone to drop their jaws. _She's still so straight forward with this stuff._ Katsu thought to himself, he just needed to find a way that he could get away with this without her yelling at him, or calling him name, and maybe even starting a fight with Argo. Katsu just didn't know how to answer this.

"Yeah, I'm Mika," he said looking right at Sinon. "But honestly do you guys still even care?" he said with a disappointed tone of voice. The other three knew that he was still upset that they never came to see him in the hospital, and what happened with Sinon. "Please don't blame me for not being able to properly talk to you about what happened, but truth is-"

Sinon interrupted, "I know… I know," tears were coming down from her cheeks, "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry." She said as she ran out from the shop crying. After the front door to the café shut Kirito just looked at Katsu, which he just discovered is his best friend Mika. He wasn't as upset as Sinon was but he was still disappointed that he would hide his identity from him.

"Sorry Mika, I didn't want it to go down like this," Kirito said looking straight at him, "but I'm sorry also."

Mika and Argo just looked at each other, they didn't expect it to go down this way either, but they just wanted to reconnect with everyone. "It's fine, we are over it." Mika said.

"We?"

"Me and Argo, you know she was disappointed to find out that you guys never came to visit me to." Kirito didn't know how to reply to this. He didn't know the story between them, nor if Mika was the same as he used to be. All he knew know is that both of his friends from SAO are now dating which is huge news for their small group they were always in.

Kirito stood up, and started to walk away, after a few steps he stopped and looked back at Mika, "Meet me at the Dicey café, 9 pm, and bring Argo." Then he walked off with a wave. Mika and Argo just sat there quietly not knowing if they should go or not, but one thing for sure they need to get ready for the Duo BoB battle.

(^_^)/

I'm sorry for the change in writing style, but I am practicing a new style for my original work. And the short chapter too, this was mainly a filler to be honest, but hope you liked it! Please comment don't PM your criticism, let everyone see so everyone can learn.


End file.
